


Il ciclo ricomincia

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Double Drabble]Quando prese in braccio il nipote, Ned lo percepì.Acqua. Aria. Terra. Fuoco.L’Avatar era rinato.-----------------------------------Rhaella aveva poche certezze.La prima, era che l’ultima Targaryen sarà anche l’ultima dominatrice del fuoco.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	Il ciclo ricomincia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp  
> -Alternative Universe in cui i personaggi di GoT vivono nell'universo di Avatar: The Last Airbender , in una Westeros in cui le grandi famiglie (e non solo) dominano gli elementi.  
> Rheagar è stato l’ultimo Avatar, ucciso sul Tridente da Robert Baratheon, un non dominatore, la cui missione nella vita è trovare un modo per interrompere il Ciclo dell’Avatar ed impedire così per sempre al suo rivale di tornare in questo mondo.  
> Il Nord è un misto tra dominatori dell'aria e dell'acqua. Ned è un dominatore dell'aria e ha ereditato il suo dominio dalla madre. Lyanna non era una dominatrice.

Quando prese in braccio il nipote, Ned lo percepì.   
_Acqua. Aria. Terra. Fuoco.  
_ L’Avatar era rinato. _  
Rhaegar Targaryen_ era rinato in un angolo sperduto di Dorne, mentre Robert stava setacciando Westeros alla sua ricerca per ucciderlo  
 _ancora_ e _ancora_.  
Cento, mille, diecimila morti non saranno mai abbastanza per placare la sua sete di vendetta.  
Una mano sudata gli afferrò il braccio.  
“Promettimi, Ned. Se Robert lo troverà, lo ucciderà. Tu lo sai che lo farà. Promettimi…”  
Lyanna non gli stava chiedendo solo di proteggere suo figlio.  
Gli stava anche chiedendo di salvare l’uomo che un tempo aveva amato.   
“Lo prometto…”

  
_______________________

  
  


Rhaella aveva poche certezze. La prima, era che l’ultima Targaryen sarà anche l’ultima dominatrice del fuoco.  
La seconda, era che Viserys odierà la sorella con tutto il suo essere, con l’astio di chi credeva che gli fosse stato tolto qualcosa che gli apparteneva di diritto.   
Le farà del male, perché era come Aerys e suo marito non le aveva mai perdonato di essere una dominatrice del fuoco.  
Quello che non si aspettava, era di riconoscere negli occhi della sua bambina la donna che aveva dato inizio alla rovina dei Targaryen.   
"Una visione concessa dagli Dei ad una moribonda..."  
Sembrava che Lady Stark non potesse star lontana dall’Avatar neppure nella morte.


End file.
